


[podfic] Weird

by growlery



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romantic Friendship, just six minutes of goofy banter about heteronormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: One night, the stack of pillows between them becomes one stack too many.“Let me— let me hit you with a thought. A theory.”“A postulation?”“Sure. Let me postulate at you.”“Postulate away, baby.”





	[podfic] Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530432) by [Helsabot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helsabot/pseuds/Helsabot). 



[download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/utjcpsb0c6d6uc5/weird.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 6:14 / size


End file.
